1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fluid couplings and in particular to fluid couplings utilizing adjustable depressor means for automatically opening a normally closed valve of a connector of the coupling as an incident of make-up of the fitting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,322,462, of Ronald E. Marquardt et al., a check valve is provided in a coupling such as for use in controlling delivery of air to associated tools, machines, apparatus, and the like. As shown therein, a connector adapted for connection to a hose end carrying fluid under pressure is provided with a ball check valve at its distal end normally closing the connector so as to prevent escape of air from the hose when the connector is disconnected from a body portion of the coupling. The body portion includes a stud which is axially positionably mounted to the body portion and locked in the desired adjusted position by a nut engaging a threaded portion of the stem and one end of the body.
When the connector is connected to the body, the stud engages the ball of the check valve in the connector to space the ball from the valve seat defined by the distal end of the connector and thereby provide fluid communication between the connector and coupling body for delivery of air under pressure through the coupling as desired.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,881,011, of William B. Coughlin, a valve installation and attachment is shown wherein a core-type valve is mounted in a coupling body to normally close the flow passage therethrough. An attachment member may be connected to the body with sealing means being provided for sealing the attachment to the body prior to an opening of the core valve by engagement of a portion of the attachment therewith as a result of the connection of the attachment to the body.
Another form of automatic check valve opener structure in a fluid like coupling is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,592,439 of John R. Ritchie, Jr. As shown therein, a valve core depressor is provided with a base portion having a spiral buttress thread threaded into a resilient gasket for holding the core depressor in position in the coupling. The threaded portion of the depressor is required to be of smaller axial dimension than the gasket to provide the desired axial adjustment of the core depressor. A wrench is employed to twist the core depressor in the resilient gasket to effect desired selective positioning thereof. The sole support of the core depressor is its resilient mounting within the gasket.